


Entertained

by cinnamorose



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Biting, Implications of Rough Sex, Mentions of Mario Kart, Mentions of Sex Toys, Other, Promises, Secret Sex, i couldnt stop sneezing through this fic, more like secret (?) sex at the end, my brain hurts very badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: Reiji is so soft, so sweet with you. It leaves you wanting more.





	Entertained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raging_wrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_wrath/gifts).

> this is poor bc i kept sneezing thru it and now i wanna cry. anyways shout out to my girlfriend, have smth for ur boy uwu

The sound of the games outside of the room are enough to mask all of your moans, them being hidden even better by the soft lips upon yours. “Reiji… _ Ah _…”

“Shh… Quiet down now, darlin’...” He mumbles against your lips, rocking his hips into yours. “Let Rei-chan keep ya entertained and feelin’ good, ‘kay?”

You whine and nod your head, your legs pulling him even closer. “Mm… Mmf…” He thrusted into you sharply, eliciting a surprised gasp and pulling a moan from you. “Reiji…!”

“Come on, quiet…” He mumbles, nipping at your neck. Not like it’s already darkened to the point that you wouldn’t be able to see clear skin if you tried. “You wouldn’t want anyone else to try coming in ‘cause they heard you moaning out Rei-chan’s name so _ very _ loudly, now, would ya?”

He… Has a point. But it’s hard, he just feels so _ good _ like this. “Rrgh… S-Speed… Speed up, please…” He rewards you with your request, sliding a hand under the back of your knee and pushing your leg up higher as he speeds up his hips. “Ahh… Thank you, thank you…” You wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as you shut your eyes.

It feels like heaven, here in his arms, held by him, loved by him. He’s so gentle, so soft… But you want _ more _ . You want him to really let go of himself, to properly pin your legs back and pound into you, to bite up and down your neck until it’s all covered and then he moves on to covering your shoulders, chest, _ everywhere _. You just want him to fuck you up in so many ways. But, tonight, with how he’s bitten up your neck under the sounds of Mario Kart outside the door, it’s just enough. It’s just-

“_ Ah _!”

A sudden sharp thrust, accompanied by rough sucking on a new bite mark on your shoulder. When did he…? “Gettin’ lost in thought while with me, darlin’? I’m wounded.” He teases, humming as he presses kisses all the say across your chest.

Feeling your face heat up, you stammer to explain yourself. “I-I was just… Hoping for something new, something more than this gentleness…” You mumble. He chuckles, patting your thigh.

“I promise you, I’ll be more fun some other time. Tyin’ your legs back, leavin’ a toy in ya through the day, biting you and leaving this neck of yours all marked up by yours truly… I will some other time, I promise, my darlin’.” He hums, licking over your nipple gingerly. He’s never lied to you before, and you know he isn’t lying now.

With a smile, you tangle your hands into the back of his hair. “Well… Can you at least go rough with me tonight, just a little bit and how we are? I really wanna see if the great Rei-chan can keep me quiet enough as to not alert his juniors and his bandmates.” You coo.

With a grin, he grips your thigh tightly. By the look on his face, the challenge you presented him with will be _ more _ than enough fun for him. “Hmm… Well then, my darlin’, I suppose I’ll have to go through with your challenge, hmmm?” He giggles, gripping your hips. “Hold on tight to something, I’m not going easy on you this time.”

And indeed, he _ didn’t _ go easy. You don’t quite know how much everyone else slept, but the second he was done, you slept _ very _ well that night.


End file.
